


My Love Knows Me Not

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Poetry Book [5]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A college friend shared feelings of love that were not returned by a certain guy.  I empathized and wrote this poem.  But this is a universal experience shared by most of us, especially when we are young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Knows Me Not

My Love Knows Me Not

My love knows me not.

Even though I call to him,

He hears me not.

My heart silently shouts my feelings;

But he disregards them,

And with a smile,

Calls me ‘friend’.

 

Oh, Friendship!

What is given for you;

What is hidden for your sake;

What words must be left unsaid,

For the right to call him ‘friend’.


End file.
